


What Doesn't Kill You

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [85]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Violence, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Q is mugged, he's very self conscious of the scars he's obtained. James tries to convince Q that he still thinks Q is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Q got scars from an abduction or beating and feels insecure now and Bond reassures him. Many kisses and cuddles and comfort would be so awesome?! Thank youuuuuu!! —tracionn

It was a mugging of all things. With all the things Q faced on a daily basis, from terrorist cells to mafia organizations, and he somehow managed to get attacked by muggers.

He was the Quartermaster of MI6, and he had been bested by a few drunks who wanted his wallet and his valuables.

He could build weapons that were far superior to anything on the market, and he had been incapacitated by a few fists and a knife.

It was humiliating.

Q stared at his reflection, looking at the dark purple bruises that decorated his face and neck. There were several larger bruises around his ribcage as well, surrounded by mottled green and sickly yellow flesh.

And the scars…

Several pink and puckered lines crisscrossed their way across his bodies, from his collarbone to his hips, across his back and even a few up his neck (he was grateful none of _those_ had cut too deep). Some were straight, some were jagged, some were still healing, some were fading.

They were all ugly.

“Q…”

The Quartermaster looked up in the mirror to see James standing behind him. Q didn’t say anything, there really wasn’t much to say. James moved to stand behind Q, resting his hands on the parts of Q’s shoulders that were not injured. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there…”

“It’s not your fault.” Q murmured weakly, looking away from his reflection.

James didn’t say anything, and for a moment, they stood in silence. Then James lean in, pressing a soft kiss to the hand shaped bruise on Q’s arm.

Q looked away, “Don’t…”

Another kiss was lightly pressed to the scar on Q’s clavicle, “You’re beautiful, Q.”

“Shut up…” Q frowned, “They’re…”

“Don’t’ you dare say they’re ugly.” James murmured, kissing his way down the bruises and scars down Q’s back.

“They are.” Q winced, curling in on himself.

“They tell a story.” James replied, “They tell the world that you’ve survived.”

Q rolled his eyes, “How long have you been a romantic?” He asked dryly.

James wrapped his arms around Q gently, holding him close, “Cynicism can be poisonous to one’s health.” He kissed Q gently, “I can be as romantic as I want when it comes to you and us. I love you no matter how many scars you have.”

For several moments once more, they stood in silence, with James wrapped tightly around Q, and Q desperately trying to ignore the scars that covered his body. Chances were he would never forget the scars that covered him, but then again, chances were that James would never let him forget how much he loved him either.

So maybe Q could live with that.


End file.
